


Under the Deepening Shadows

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrations, Drabble, Gen, Parties, Pipeweed, Satisfaction, The Shire, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo looks on his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Deepening Shadows

.  


Alone in the darkening dusk, Frodo leaned against an alder and lit his pipe. The lights from the Party Tree cast a gay tremulous glow, making flickering jewels of the dancing hobbits' shadows. Puffing thoughtfully, Frodo savored the taste of Old Toby, yet another flavor discovered anew after his rebirth into life. Reborn for a little while, to fulfill the last of his destiny - saving the Shire. Looking on Sam's joyous face, Pippin's flirting, Rosie's ringing laugh, Frodo knew he'd succeeded. He sighed. Now he could finally rest. A quiet footstep made him turn.

"Well done, cousin," Merry said, smiling.

.


End file.
